


Just For Us: A 1500 Misana fic

by L_A_Garcia913



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_A_Garcia913/pseuds/L_A_Garcia913
Summary: Hi everyone, this is my first fic ever that I'm posting here. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 12





	Just For Us: A 1500 Misana fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic ever that I'm posting here. I hope you enjoy it!

Even if it’s a dream, I like it  
Tomorrow, I’ll be there  
Even if you’re not  
That’s okay, I’ll remember you

Mina sighed as she looked at the scribbled words on the paper. She drew a little heart at the end of the last word and smiled. This was one of her favorite lines yet. She glanced to the piano in the corner of her room. She had written many short poems before in hopes to make them into songs, but they just never felt right.

Mina stood up and walked towards the piano. Maybe, she thought, this would be different. She brushed her fingertips along the keys and started to play around with some melodies. Ultimately, nothing sat well with her, and she slammed her hands down on the piano in frustration.

'I really liked this one too.' Mina thought, slowly folding the paper. She walked out of her apartment door and made her way to the roof. Whenever a poem didn't work as a song, she always folded it into a paper airplane and threw it off the roof. She could easily just have kept working on it, but she wanted to feel it in her heart instantly.

Mina held the paper airplane in her hand and sighed in defeat. "Maybe you'll be good for someone else." she said out loud. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she threw it in the direction of the wind. She watched it fly away, hoping someone would find it.  
\--~--~--~--~--~--~--~  
"How do you think you did on the final?" Momo asked Sana as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Um, i think i did oka-OUCH!" Sana held her arm in pain as something pointy struck her. Both her and Momo look down to see what struck the pink haired girl.

"A paper airplane?" Momo asked confused.

A wide eyed Sana looked at the paper airplane and immediately opened it up.

"Momo! Can't you see!? This is exactly what i was talking about!" Sana said as she showed her the scribbled paper with words on it.

Momo rolled her eyes at her friend. "C'mon Sana, you're over thinking this."

"I'm not! This is the third one i get! It can't just be a coincidence.." Sana stopped her friend and held her arm so she could face her.

"I'm not saying i have a secret admirer or anything, but this HAS to mean something! The universe is trying to send me a message, i know it."

"I may not be getting paper airplanes thrown in my direction, but i know that you're 100% delusional." Momo said, earning a scoff from Sana.

"Whatever. I know this means something." Sana held the paper tightly as she slipped it into her pocket.  
\--~--~--~--~--~--~--~  
The sun had just set, and the cool breeze felt cooler under the pale moonlight. Only a few stray cars scattered the street as nature became the prominent source of sound in an otherwise bustling city.

In the still of the night, Mina strolled around the empty park. The faint sound of birds chirping always brought her mind to ease. Whenever she was having a bad day or just wanted to get away for a while, she would always end up here.

Her failed attempts of making her poems into songs really took a toll on her. These weren't just mindless words to her; everything she wrote was a little piece of her heart. It bummed her out that she couldn't go over this mental hurdle. She just needed a spark, a surge of energy, to get through this.

As she continued walking, she heard a guitar in the distance. The melody resembled nothing like the manufactured stuff she heard on the radio. This felt more personal.

As Mina got closer to the sound of the guitar, she saw a pink haired girl sitting on a bench with pieces of paper in front of her.

"It can't be.." she whispered to herself.

Mina stared from afar as the girl strummed a guitar and started to sing.

"Even if it's a dream, i like it."

Mina gasped and covered her mouth as tears started to form. She couldn't believe her poems reached someone, let alone that the person was ten feet away from her. The girl looked up from what she was doing, causing Mina to hide behind a tree.

Sans shook her head. She could've sworn she heard something. Maybe she was just tired, she thought. Sana checked her phone: 9:29 pm. "One more time," she said to herself, "and then I'll go home." Sana started strumming her guitar and was about to continue when-

"Tomorrow, I will be there."

Startled, Sana looked up at to see a girl in front of her. It threw her off completely that this stranger knew the next line from the poem in front of her.

"Keep going.." Mina smiled softly and encouraged her to continue.

"Even if...you're not…that's okay..."

"I'll remember." As Mina continued the line, it finally clicked in Sana's head what was going on.

"Little by little, our memories piled up." Sana, from what Mina could hear, had such a unique voice. It had this genuine quality to it. She could've been singing years or minutes prior to tonight, and she would have that old soul touch. Mina could feel her lips curl up into a smile as she saw Sana’s eyes turn into bliss from confusion. 

“I will always keep them as they were.” Sana was utterly in love with Mina’s voice. Her honey vocals quickly became the literal definition of serenity in her eyes. Mina had such an inviting tone that Sana could listen to forever. Mina had such passion in her voice which made Sana melt. Wait until she told Momo that she was right all along. This was destiny.

"This is. For. You.” Both girls held the last note while staring deep into each other's eyes. They saw each other's tears roll down their faces. Neither girl had ever felt anything like that before.

"Um, I'm Mina." Mina said almost breathless. "S-Sana." Sana replied while in a complete daze. Sana felt as if an angel was in front of her. She knew the universe was telling her something, and this was the climax of it.

Mina sat next to Sana and brushed her own handwriting on the paper with her fingers.

" I see someone has been getting my poems."

"I carry them with me all the time. They're special to me. I could feel the heart in it. I guess I was right.."

Sana looked at Mina and smiled. She never felt such a strong connection with anyone before. She might be a complete stranger, but she felt like she's known her for years based on this one encounter.

"I'm glad you're the special someone who ended up with my scribbled papers" Mina said smiling.

"Hey, these scribbled papers brought me something extraordinary.." Sana said as she slipped her hand into Mina's. Both girls looked at each other; nothing else had to be said. At that one moment, they both realized that the missing pieces of what they were both looking for was each other.

"I have an idea.." Mina said as her lips curved into a smile. As she stood up, she turned and extended her hand to a confused Sana.

"Do you trust me?"

Sana looked up into Mina's big eyes and could feel an unexplainable warmth and comfort flooding out. Sana smiled and took Mina's hand as they both giggled and ran straight to Mina's apartment building.

As they both arrived to the roof, Sana breathlessly sat on the edge and looked at Mina.

"Why...are we...on your roof?"

Mina looked down at the papers in her hand. She quietly sat down and folded them into little airplanes.

"These poems meant the world to me. They came entirely from my heart, but something was always missing. You were that something. You finished the puzzle..." Mina looked at Sana with the biggest smile her face could make.

"This is where I would throw them and let destiny do it's thing. If it's okay with you, I'd like to throw them again and maybe...you know...help another person out." Mina said looking down, feeling embarrassed that the helpless romantic in her came out.

"Only if you want. If it's dumb we don't have to do it. I was just thinking that, you know, let me just take you home and-"

Sana grabbed Mina's arm and stopped her right in her tracks as Sana smiled at the absolute adorableness Mina was showing.

"I would love nothing more." Sana said as Mina smiled even more, if it was even possible. Both girls got a paper airplane and threw each of them one by one.

Sana pulled Mina into a side hug which made Mina instantly lean her head on her shoulder. They both saw as the paper airplanes twirled in the air on it's way to hopefully make someone feel what Sana and Mina felt: special.


End file.
